When You're Sleeping
by Anna B. the Greek
Summary: Clark takes Lois home... without her knowing it.


This was written in November 2003, for my friend Raquel's birthday.

**Disclaimer: **Superman isn't mine, the story is.

Thanks to Elena for Beta-Reading this story, and to everyone who dares read it :)

I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

As he cleared his desk before leaving, Clark's eyes wandered around the empty newsroom. He had worked late that night, but now it was time to go home. 

His gaze focused on Lois. Funny, he hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on her arms. She looked so quiet and peaceful...

He walked towards her, trying not to make any noise. It was the perfect occasion. He could look at her for hours without getting bored. It was all he wanted in his life.

Well, almost. But it was close to having her, wasn't it?

He sat on a chair close to her, not taking his eyes off her.

* * *

As much as he hated to do it, he had to stop looking at her for a moment and look at the time. 12.34 a.m. Great. He was supposed to have left an hour and a half ago. 

He rose, then turned back to Lois. She had to go home, too, and get a good night's sleep in her comfortable bed.

But was waking her up a good idea?

All of a sudden, a crazy idea crossed his mind. Did he really have to wake her up?

He looked around and saw that nobody was there. He could just take her in his arms and fly to her apartment.

So, with gentle moves, he scooped her up, placed her head on his shoulder, and prayed she wouldn't wake up.

Indeed, she didn't. Her breathing was still steady, slightly warming his neck. Clark closed his eyes, gathering all his power to resist the temptation of kissing her.

He walked to the newsroom window... when it suddenly dawned on him.

He was still wearing his Clark clothes.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he decided it was okay. Heck, it was too dark to be seen.

He'd still have to be cautious, though.

He took off slowly and carefully. Lois sighed when a cool breeze touched her face. Clark stood still, making sure she was still sleeping.

Luckily, Lois was still in dreamland, absolutely unaware that she was several feet above the earth, in Clark's arms.

He headed to her apartment at a low speed. Twice as good; not only wouldn't she wake up, but he'd also have the chance to hold her for a longer time.

* * *

Clark smiled to himself. A door with five locks and a wide-open window. Only Lois would do that. But this time, it was good for Clark that she had left her bedroom window open. 

He flew into the bedroom and slowly laid her on her bed. Then he took her shoes off and left them by the nightstand. Finally, he found a light blanket in her closet and covered her.

He looked at her with a smile. Everything was perfect. He could now leave.

Or maybe...

He knelt beside her. She wouldn't wake up, would she? She had flown all the way from the Daily Planet in his arms, why would she wake up now?

Besides, it was now or never.

He touched her lips with his softly. It was the sweetest feeling he had ever experienced.

And she hadn't woken up.

He let out a sigh of relief. Last thing he needed was Lois asking him how he had gotten inside her room. And, before this happened, he had to leave.

So he left her room, feeling a strange, beautiful pain in his heart.

The one called love.

* * *

EPILOGUE: 

Lois woke up at the sound of the alarm clock. She reluctantly stretched her arm, trying to press the button that would make it stop, but she accidentally threw it on the floor.

Well, at least it stopped.

She yawned, stretching again, and opened her eyes. Then she realized she was still wearing the clothes she had worn the previous day at work.

Still sleepy, she couldn't remember why she hadn't got undressed last night.

Maybe she had gotten back home too tired to change clothes...

She rubbed her eyes, thinking. She couldn't even remember going back home last night. Last thing she could remember, she was at the Daily Planet, writing that article.

But, okay, it wasn't a big deal. Everyone had the right to be exhausted every so often. And her fatigue was probably the reason why she couldn't remember going home.

But she had gone home, right? Yes, this was definitely her home. She had driven there and then had fallen asleep.

Sure, that was it. Because assuming she hadn't driven home, how had she gotten there? Sleepwalking? Or flying? Certainly not!

She shook her head. Why was she having all these weird ideas?

Probably the dream she'd had last night. It was something about flying...

Yeah. A dream. No big deal.

She crept out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

-The End-


End file.
